


with friends like these

by svgurl410



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Birthday, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Oliver Queen-Centric, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: The rest of the League wants to celebrate Ollie's b'day but they're just not very good at it. 4 times Oliver had a terrible birthday and the one time he got exactly what he wanted.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Oliver Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	with friends like these

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2008 for a fic meme

1\. 

How the rest of the team found out Oliver’s birthday, the blond didn’t want to know. But they had, much to his horror and he only realized they knew when Bart started prancing around, bragging about he had discovered. What was even worse was that they had found out approximately a month before his birthday so now they were all determined to celebrate.

Ollie had avoided his birthday for years, and he really didn’t want attention now. But the team was so eager and Ollie didn’t know how to turn them down. They tried over and over again to get a gift idea out of him but he was at least able to resist that.

Unfortunately, with Bart’s suggestion, they spread out his birthday over a week.

Day 1, they dragged him out to a strip club. Guy bonding, they claimed. Never mind he had seen more of these than they could ever imagine. Forget the fact that two of them needed Fake IDs … Ollie was just glad nobody recognized him.

It ended up being the most awkward night of his life. Bart had gone wild and Oliver had to drag them all out halfway through the night.

He made sure he went back and got the security tapes for good measures. And put that event on a list of “things never to do with the team”. It was definitely #1.

\------------------------------------------------  
2\. 

Ollie had no doubts that his team members’ hearts were in the right place. They meant well. It wasn’t their fault that he didn’t allow them to break through his shell and really get to know him.

Which made their search to find a good birthday gift for him even more difficult. Especially when he wasn’t the least inclined to help, insisting they shouldn’t be wasting money on him. But they were stubborn and it was one verses three. He knew when he was overruled.

Besides, it wasn’t as if he could really stop them anyway.

When he opened his presents, he really regretted not trying harder. Victor had gotten him some computer thing he didn’t really understand, AC had gotten him a bright orange and green outfit that he wouldn’t touch with a ten foot pole but knew he’d have to put on eventually to not hurt the Fishstick’s feelings and Bart had decided he really needed more porn.

How he got it, he really didn’t want to know. _Birthdays_ , he decided, _are highly overrated._

\------------------------------------------------  
3\. 

Every year, Oliver protested and every year nobody listened to him. This particular year, they had started off his birthday with some lovely chocolates. Oliver figured that they couldn’t go wrong with chocolate and it really did taste good.

Apparently, he gave them too much credit. The chocolates had peanuts in them and Oliver spent his birthday in the hospital. Not to mention he looked awful, his face all swollen and red.

Bart took pictures.

He didn’t how lucky he was that Ollie only broke the camera.

\------------------------------------------------  
4.

One year, they decided that Ollie should take a vacation with them. Oliver was reluctant, as he strongly believed a vacation was somewhere _without_ the three of them. However, they had planned it as a surprise and he wasn’t an asshole so he went along with it.

Note to self, Oliver decided later, always find out all the details of the trip. Because they had gotten the tickets and taken him to some island, which ended up smack in the middle of one of Lex’s plans.

That year, he had almost died … and had done more work on his birthday between attempting to save everyone and clean up the evidence as well as making sure Luthor didn’t discover anything he wasn’t supposed to, than all his past birthdays combined.

 _No more vacations._ Those, he found, were highly overrated too.

\------------------------------------------------  
5\. 

If he had completely lost faith in his team’s birthday planning, he wasn’t to be blamed. He was one step short of begging for them to stop torturing him like this. It was just sheer cruelty, the situations that they had dragged him into.

Now that the team was even bigger, Ollie worried they would drag more people into their stupid plots. Clark was a member too, finally realizing that saving people was his calling. His costume was near scandalous, all skin tight spandex that clung to every muscle. Clark claimed it was based off a traditional outfit on his home planet but Ollie was just too awestruck to say anything. Finding out Clark was an alien had been shocking but it was nothing compared to seeing him in that costume.

But he really hoped that the team didn’t drag Clark into their plans. Something bad always happened to him in those plans.

 _Please don’t embarrass me in front of Clark,_ he prayed silently. Because he did that on his own enough.

However, he found on the day of his birthday that everything was calm. Ollie didn’t cross his fingers though … the team was dangerous. But as the day was halfway through and nobody said anything but a quick “Happy Birthday”, Oliver was getting curious.

Even stranger was that Clark hadn’t even been around all day. He knew the brunet was busy but he distinctly remembered Clark saying he’d stop by. And he found that him not doing so was the most disappointing part of the day.

He got his answers soon enough when they asked Ollie to get something, which was conveniently located in his bedroom. The minute Oliver entered, the door slammed behind him. Spinning around, he tried his best to unlock it but it was impossible.

“Great,” he muttered. “They locked me in my bedroom alone on my birthday …”

“Not alone,” a strong voice came from behind him. He turned and gasped. Because lying on his bed, posing seductively, was the same man who had been encompassing his dreams lately.

Clark was wearing nothing but a big bow and a smile and Oliver had to blink a few times to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming.

“Clark?” he said cautiously.

“Happy Birthday, Oliver,” Clark said softly.

“You’re … you’re here,” Oliver stammered, silently smacking himself for his lack of communication skills.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, Ollie,” Clark said cheekily. “You haven’t noticed but I look at you the same way. I thought this was a good opportunity for us to do more than just … look. So tell me … what are you going to do about it?”

“I’m not going to do any _thing_ ,” Oliver said, in a low voice. “However, I am going to do you.”

Within minutes, his clothes were off and he was on the bed, very ready to “unwrap” his present.

And as he lost himself in Clark’s embrace, he thought, _Maybe the team wasn’t so dumb after all._

This had definitely been the best birthday gift he had ever gotten.


End file.
